


The Wrong Runes

by mboutwell7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Married Couple, Rimming, small bit of oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mboutwell7/pseuds/mboutwell7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean went off to teach a new class at Hogwarts about 5 months ago. Sam stayed at the Leaky Cauldron for winter break. The Leaky Cauldron seemed to protected by wards. Gabriel wants in, and it just so happens as one was drawn incorrectly!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Runes

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know that I have another thing to finish (not that anyone cares) but I needed to write this, if I didn't, I wouldn't be advancing on the next 2 chapters. Yes, the next one will be longer. And this is like my 7th try at the porn deck of cards. Beware.

   Gabriel looked up at the sign hanging from the front of the inn, glaring. What was the point of going to see your husband and answering his prayers if you _couldn't go and see your husband and answer his_ prayers?! He huffed out a breath, crossing his arms and pouting. No, it wasn't a child-like pout. Not one bit. 

   The inn had enochain wards all over on the inside. Warding quite a few angels off. There was also strange shields up all over the place. Fuck. ' _Why were wizards so thorough?'_   he thought, feathers rumpling up in agitation. He glared at the three sets of wings on his back. Though only angels and those gifted with the sight could see them, their actions weren't his to control when they got like this. And he was quite agitated with them when they got like this too. He harrumphed and sat down near the corner, back hovering inches away from it, leaning on the barriers keeping him from Sam. He closed his eyes and sighed.

   He concentrated, stretching his grace all over the place outside of the inn, testing the barriers. Searching for faults. Just when he was about to give up, his eyes snapped open. There. A poorly drawn symbol! Drawn just horribly enough, that he could get passed. He smiled. Must've been his lucky day. All the other sigils were perfect. Warding each of his brothers and sisters that humans had known. Then there was his. Just one line messed up. Just enough to allow him to pass! He stood up abruptly, startling a cat that had wandered near to him. Smiling, he squeezed himself, and his vessel to boot, through that fault. Through the barrier.

   He wiped that smile off his face once he was past though. Now, interrogation time! his favorite!

   He walked in, door closing snugly behind him, and strode up to the bar, where the owner was serving. He leaned over the counter, as Gabriel approached. "And what may I do for you sir?"

   Gabriel sat down, leaning slightly on the counter with his left arm, crossing his legs, leaning back a bit. "Well, I'm looking for a friend."

   "You're going to have to be a bit more specific." Tom replied.

   "Well, he's about 6 foot 4. Brown hair. Hazel eyes. Name's Sam. He's a professor at Hogwarts."

   Tom scrutinized him for a moment, "And who's askin'?"

   "A _very_ good friend." he replied, irritated.

   Tom didn't buy it, "Who are you?" it came out more as a statement than a question, but it was obvious as to what the innkeeper had meant.

   Gabriel, fed up, leaned over the counter with both arms now. Facing the wizard full-on, smirk plastered onto his face. "I'm the archangel Gabriel. You may want to check those runes of yours. You messed up a bit." he gave him a small eyebrow waggle before reverting into the good old angel dickwad demeanor that came standard. "Now, where is my husband?" he growled lowly.

   Tom's eyes had grown to the size of dinner plates, and the busy inn had quieted significantly at the mention of an archangel. "Though I don't believe you, he's up stairs, third door on the left." he said. He pointed to the stairs, then went back to cleaning his glasses as he had been doing when the holy being entered his inn.

   Gabriel nodded. He stood and made his way there. Then he turned when he reached them, raising his hand and snapping. Suddenly, every dish was clean and put away. Tom looked from them to him in a startled fashion. He smirked and began making his way upstairs, taking two at a time. What a way to say,  _I am who I am bitch!_

  

   When he reached Sam's room, he pulled out a stick of chalk that had been in his pocket and raised his hand, knocking on the door.

   Sam opened the door, looking at his lover, smiling. "Wondering when you'd get here." he said.

   Gabriel chuckled, entering the room as Sam made room for him to come through the door way. Then he heard Tom shout upwards, "IF YOU TWO ARE GOING TO DO ANYTHING, AT LEAST USE A SILENCING CHARM!!! THERE ARE CHILDREN IN HERE!!!"

   "WE USE ANGELIC WARDS, DON'T WORRY!!!!" he shouted back. He closed the door tight, turning to Sam, beaming. "There were sigils and shields all over this place. Funny how mine was messed up just the tiniest bit. . ." he smirked knowingly, darkly.

   Sam smiled, "Yep, that'd be me. Went down to that shockingly large basement last night and made a tiny slash on one of those lines the old coot drew up."

   Gabriel gasped and made a motion, faking indignity. "If he's an old coot to you, then what does that make me Sammy?" he whined, sauntering up to the moose.

   Sam kept on smiling, leaning downwards. Just another inch and they'd be kissing. "My beautiful, chipper, childish, sweet-toothed archangel of a husband."

   Gabriel went up onto his tippy toes, kissing Sam gently at first, then it turned passionate. Sam grabbed his thighs, making a silent request, but Gabriel drew back, "Gotta draw those sigils Sammy. Don't wanna scar any kids." he said lowly, licking his lips.

   He stepped out of Sam's space, making the other whine. "Why can't you just snap us somewhere else?" Gabriel froze.

   "Really? You'd want to do that?"

   "Well yeah, why wouldn't I?"

   "Knowing your experience with angel-transport, I would think that you'd rather put up spells or something. . ." Gabriel began, subtly implying how bad his younger brother's flying was.

   Sam's brow furrowed, "But I haven't been flying with you."

   "True. . ."

   "And seeing as you're older, you'd probably be a smoother ride."

   "Yes I would. . . in more ways than one." he replied, waggling his eyebrows.

   Sam smiled lustfully, "I bet. But let's get down to the point. I want you to fly me. Please. I haven't had you fly me anywhere and I would love to experience it. No matter how short it'll end up being. _Pleeeeaaassseee???"_ he begged.

   Gabriel considered this for all of 10 seconds before shrugging. "OK then. Next time, I'll go slow enough for you to take a good look but now. . ." he trailed off. He'd been slowly getting closer and closer to Sam. He was now right in front of the gigantor. He gripped his arm, and snapped, bringing them to one of his many homes. This one just happened to be nearby, in Scotland. It was a good-sized cottage with large, lusciously green, and fertile fields all around. In total, he basically lived on a 15 acre lot in the middle of nowhere. 

   Sam scanned the room they had landed in, paying no attention to Gabriel walking to a hall. That was until he heard a call of, "Hey! Are you just gonna stand there all day or are we gonna fuck in my room?"

   From where he was, Gabriel swore he could still see Sam's eyes dilate. In fact, he probably had, knowing that his vision was greatly enhanced due to his grace and how God had made his angels. He smirked and ran down the hall, forcing Sam to run after him. He giggled, opening his bedroom door. Then, two large arms circled him, and tackled him down.

   He huffed out a laugh, struggling weakly against the arms that held him. He could've broken free if he really wanted to. But that wasn't what he wanted right now. Right now, he just wanted a bit of fun.

   Sam suddenly turned him around, kissing him deeply. It was a passionate, needy kiss filled with emotion and love. They slowed down, breaking away every so often to breathe. Not that the archangel actually required oxygen to survive. But Sam did.

   Gabriel stopped them once again. "We've still gotta put up a few symbols so that my family doesn't find out about this Moose." he rasped, the ruggedness of his own voice surprising him. Sam whined, but eventually let up, leaning back onto his knees. His hand inched towards what seemed to be an aching erection before Gabriel lightly slapped the hand away, "That's mine Sam."

   Sam groaned, but nodded. He watched as Gabriel began to draw a few symbols onto the wall. When the 5th one was up, he paused. He never got this part right. There was only one difference between the silencing of the noises drifting to heaven and the silencing of those seeping along the Earth. The 6th symbol. And the two were practically the same, but one had 90 degree angle in the bottom right and a 45 one in the top left. Vice versa for it's counterpart. He heard Sam whine once more and just went with the first choice. Oh well.

   Once done, he threw the chalk somewhere in the room (tomorrow he'd find it in his lawn) and strode to Sam, helping him off the ground, only to be hoisted up by his thighs. He wrapped his legs tightly around his hunter's waist and held on for dear life as a series of biting kisses began between the two of them.

   Sam walked them towards the bed, placed in the center of the room, and laid Gabriel down on it, looking down at him like he was a gift wrapped in silk. Curiosity for what's inside and a ravenous hunger to find out. He began unbuttoning Gabe's shirt, kissing his jaw down to his neck, sucking a hickey onto his pulse point. But sometime during that, Gabriel managed to start rubbing his hands up and down his biceps, back, chest, and he gave up near the bottom, ripping the pretty blue pinstriped shirt open the rest of the way. Gabriel pouted ever so slightly. He'd liked that shirt too. . .

   But he couldn't find it in himself to care when Sam began to unbutton his jeans, and pull the fly down tantalizingly slow. He wriggled a bit to help him get them off his hips, and then Sam bared down on him, rubbing his jean-clad erection with the one dressed in underwear beneath him. And Gabriel remembered, _angel mojo_. He quickly snapped, willing their clothing off and groaning at the feel of the much needed skin-on-skin contact.

   Sam rocked against him, kissing him, licking his way into his mouth, biting his lower lip in between his teeth gently before letting go. Kissing down his jaw, neck, then his hands rubbed his thighs, Gabriel groaning at the loss of contact with what he had wanted so badly for the past 5 months, and he was kissing down his chest.

   His tongue circled his left nipple, drawing a mewl from Gabriel. He circled it again and again, before biting just enough to let it be pleasurable. He tweaked the other with his right hand, and then switched, paying the same attention to each until they were red and sensitive from the abuse they had received. At this point, Gabriel was a moaning, whimpering puddle of arousal. His cock was impossibly hard, twitching every time that Sam even so much as brushed it with his body. _Father,_ had it really been that long?! Long enough that he was already ready to burst? It couldn't have, could it?

   His thought process was broken as Sam flipped him over, giving him access to all the friction that sheets could provide. Then his cheeks were spread wide and- _"Fuuuuuucccckkkk!"_ he moaned. It sounded pathetic, but he could care less. Sam licked yet another swipe across his hole sending even more sparks of arousal and pleasure up his spine. He teased the tip of his tongue around it, in it. He relaxed it, rubbing gently, yet persistently against it. Gabriel moaned and panted the whole time, "Please! Sam, just stop with the teasing! Please. . . I'm begging you." he sobbed at one point, and Sam raised his head.

   He climbed back up Gabriel, and rumbled in his ear, voice ragged and low with the effects of seeing Gabriel as such, "Please what?" He nibbled on his ear.

   At this point, Gabriel was lightly rutting against the sheets in his desperation, "Please, just fuck me!"

   "OK. But I'm gonna have to prep you." Sam said slyly.

   "No need Sammy. Archangel, remember? Self-prepping and everything." he panted, looking back at Sam with pleading eyes. He needed that thick, long cock in him last Tuesday.

   But all Sam did was smirk and growl, "I know, but I like to watch you squirm." He picked up the lube, coating his fingers, then returning to Gabriel, tapping his side to get him to roll over. He added, "And whine." when he added his first finger in after circling the ring of muscles for a bit. Gabriel groaned. It wasn't enough. . . not enough to make him cum.

   After a bit, Gabriel cried out, "Sam, more! Please!" and Sam obliged, adding another alongside his first very carefully. He began to scissor and crook his fingers, somehow not finding the archangel's prostate. Of course, he was just avoiding it, he very much knew where the heavenly being's prostate was and had never failed to abuse it when they had done this before.

   Sam added in a third and after a few trusts, crooked his fingers and angled them _just so_ _,_ and Gabriel was moaning.  "SAM!! I need you in me. NOW!" Gabriel commanded.

   "Bossy bottom." was Sam's reply as he took out his fingers. But instead of replacing them, he began to kiss the cock in front of him. Kissing the red head, the vein on the underside, the balls below. He suckled a bit on the head, causing Gabriel to moan and writhe, gripping the long (Almighty did that kid need to get a hair cut) locks below him, twisting ever so slightly.

   Sam popped off with an evil grin, and then finally, _finally_ , slipped into Gabriel, both of them moaning in ecstasy. "Fuck, Gabriel, so tight. Always so tight for me. Love you. Wished you were at that school, that I could fuck you and you could fuck me all the time. Fuuuu _uuuuuuuck."_ was groaned out after a few moments, Sam slowly, infuriatingly slow, pushed himself in and out.

   When they both reached climax, they did it together. Gabe and Sam crying each others' names out to all of the world.

 

 

   Little did they know, Gabriel drew the wrong symbol. And all of heaven had to try and tune out their activities. It wasn't really helpful that Sam was a Winchester, and whatever he said was always part of the 'angel radio.' Gabriel was going to have quite a bit of bitching to sit through when he went up there next time. Even if everyone went to Naomi.

   And he might even get to sit through his dad's congratulations for him, seeing as he and Sam had been somehow drawing the right symbols up until now and no one had known. . . . . and everyone owed Joshua at least 60 bucks.

**Author's Note:**

> I was wondering, should I continue this a bit and have Cas confront him about his "lewd and obnoxiously loud" activities?


End file.
